Tekkaman Chaos
by Xion Fang
Summary: A new Tekkaman has appeared! Tekkaman Chaos! And he's not happy!Ranma/Tekkaman Blade 2


Disclaimer: All the characters and ideas/and/or elements in this story that are recognizable to an anime/and or fanfic belong to that animes/and or fanfic creator and/or producer and not me. All others belong to me. Anyway, this is my first fanfic so tell me how I did on it.  
AmericanPie5745@aol.com  
Ja Ne,  
  
Flames are stupid.  
  
Seross Fang: I'm writing this fanfic without that little prick Xion this time, now here's the fic.  
  
Author's Note's: Just to tell ya, I haven't seen the whole Tekkaman Series, just the first two episodes, and if the story doesn't follow the story line, there's the reason other than that this is a crossover. For those who are wondering, the wars have not taken place yet and Nerima has had heard nothing of it and had known nothing about it. There had been a war in space and the Radam are just preparing for the war, just for this story's plot line.  
  
Out in space, somewhere where only known as Radam's home, the occupants were talking, or as close as they could do to talking.  
  
They were soon going to have another planet for them to live on; they needed stronger warriors though...... It seemed the other planets they had fought with had been able to send a couple of Tekpods to earth, which transform people into things that had beaten their other warriors, and the counter measures for their Tekkaman's were being prepared, but they needed more!  
  
They needed a warrior that could think on its own, but still be loyal to them and be very powerful. It seemed like they would need to send a shaper pod to their enemy's planet, because such a warrior had yet to be found on theirs.  
  
And so, a ball of light erupted from one of the Radam ship's sides, and soon went through a rift portal (1). It headed towards its target, Earth.  
  
Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo dojo, brooding.  
  
It had been three months after the failed wetting and Akane and him hadn't gotten any better. Sure, she would get along with him fine, but then something would happen and she would get angry, then she would hit him.  
  
The other fiancés and the rivals had backed off, of course not the Kunos, but they were idiots. Then, after a while, they had started up again. Today was one of those days.  
  
He had gone to school and everything had gone pretty well until lunch, then Shampoo had come asking for her airen, and, poof! He got a ride on Akane air.  
  
A bright flash interrupted his thoughts. He looked and saw a meteor fall not far from the dojo. Due to being Ranma, he just had to go find out what it was.  
  
He jumped into the air and started hopping roofs towards where the light had crashed. He arrived at a graveyard, and, against his better judgement, went in.  
  
He saw a thin veil of smoke had covered the area, so it was hard to see. He walked farther into the mists as though pulled by an unnatural force.  
  
Suddenly the meteor, or whatever it was, came to life and grabbed him. He was caught by surprise and tried to fight back, but he was pulled into a pod shaped thing.  
  
Once it's subject was within itself, the shaper pod started to leave the Earth. On the way out of the atmosphere, it started the change process. It immediately destroyed any impurities, as it found much, one very unnatural energy had been purged, though another, similar to Radam energy, was kept and enhanced one-hundred fold.  
  
As it did this it erased the subject's memories, thought it left it's combat skills and some principals in the subjects' mind, like loyalty, and others. After that process was done it started to change the body to suit its needs. It was aged to the age of eighteen earth years. It enhanced his muscle strength and infused its body with cosmic energy, connecting him to a powerful crystal.   
  
When it returned to Radam's home, the subject was immediately removed from itself and moved to the labs. They started transforming him into their ace.  
  
(Acquired by the Tekkaman episode guide) Here's a summery of what's happened in the Tekkaman Universe so far...............  
  
Through the two battles with the mysterious aliens Radam, humans have come to take possession of their technology, the Tekka-system. In other words, humans have developed a technology to re-transform people who were turned into "primary bodies" during the first Radam war - into Tekkamans.   
Frustrated with repeated failures, the Radam dispatched a large fleet to earth, which resulted in a war against the United Space Army Forces right outside the solar system.   
Only Tekkamans could defeat the Radam.   
In order to do battle against the Radam, a newly formed team of Space Knights is about to attempt the creation of new Tekkamans.   
When first we see Yumi Francois, she is wandering a silent, futuristic hallway, her arms laden with plastic tubes (blueprints, perhaps), obviously lost. She stumbles upon an office behind a semi-hidden door and drops her tubes out of surprise. From behind a large desk, a debonair man behind a pair of shades helps her collect them and Yumi beats a hasty, embarrassed retreat.   
Yumi-chan's not done being embarrassed yet. When her unit's two Tekkamans come back in from a practice flight, Natasha grabs Yumi and shouts her into submission for failing to fix a piece of vital communication gear in her pilot's plane. Fortunately, a tearful Yumi is saved by her boss. The tension is further broken by the arrival of David on the flight deck. However, no sooner has he selected tonight's companion from a throng of youthful groupies than the Chief appears on deck and asks where she might find Yumi Francois.   
Yumi is a lifelong fan of the Tekkaman project - in fact, that's why she joined the Space Knights, even if only as a mechanic - and the Chief gives her some startling news: Yumi is to dress out as a Tekkaman and take a test flight with her buddy Hayato flying her plane. Her performance is - let's give poor Yumi a break here - amazingly, devastatingly unpromising.   
However, this is no time for the United Space Army Forces to be picky. They have to watch out for the Radams near Uranus, who are approaching Earth at a speed that is causing considerable concern. The USAF (coincidence) needs Tekkamans, and it needs them fast. It is even prepared to offer the prestigious Badge of Balsak (I am not making this award up) to the Tekkaman that kicks the most Radam booty. So the Chief calls a meeting of the current Tekkaman staff and introduces them to the newest Space Knight - Yumi Francois! There is not much rejoicing, particularly from Natasha, who is encouraged by the Chief to quit if she has a problem with this.   
The chief then launches into a description of the latest Tekkaman toy, the Reactor Voltekker. When fired, this gadget surrounds a target with a crystalline structure that fires off copies of itself, which in turn do the same. Basically, a projectile from this weapon keeps on replicating itself and striking new targets until stopped by the Tekkaman operating it. Very cool. Naturally, Natasha, the most skilled and intense of the Tekkamans, is the selected host of this little beauty.   
The next order of business is to join David, Natasha and Yumi to their Tekkaman suits and Voltekker weapons, using the very same technology with which the Radam so harassed humanity in previous Tekkaman series. However, during the lengthy joining process, a new, unbelievably nasty Radam Tekkaman shows up and proceeds to lay waste. It even manages to hit the Vaking ship housing the Space Knight unit, causing the computer (possibly a WinTel descendant) to malfunction and implant the Reactor Voltekker in, not Natasha, but in Yumi. However, it's too late to do anything about it - the Tekkamans must be deployed immediately. Yumi is not sent to the battle due to her lack of experience, but David and Natasha head out and fight valiantly and skillfully until the new alien Tekkaman shows up and easily incapacitates both of them. Before the Chief can object, Yumi transforms and rushes to their aid.   
Though barely able to stay on top of Hayato's plane, Yumi manages to activate the Reactor Voltekker, which works splendidly at first. However, Yumi, being mentally untrained, is unable to control or shut off the Reactor, whose ever-growing fireball begins to consume Earth craft as well as aliens. The Chief, in her own fighter plane, fires at Yumi - and just grazes her, causing her to pass out.   
At the post-battle debriefing, Yumi earns a harsh dressing-down from the Chief and a slap from Natasha for letting things get all out of hand. Natasha, in fact, declares that Yumi has "no right to be a Tekkaman", and Yumi, unused to the pressures of battle, is inclined to agree with her at the moment. Worse yet, the alien Tekkaman that Yumi fought appears not to have been completely destroyed...   
  
Now Adam knew Eve his wife and she conceived and bore Cain, saying, "I have gotten a man with the help of the Lord." And again, she bore his brother Abel. Now Abel was a keeper of sheep, and Cain a tiller of the ground.   
...Cain said to Abel his brother, "Let us go out to the field." And when they were in the field, Cain rose up against his brother Abel and killed him.   
Genesis 4:1-2, 8 (RSV)  
  
In the month since Yumi let the Reactor Voltekker get the better of her, she and Hayato have become one kickass fighting force, Natasha has gotten in a feud with her father and David and the Chief have had a one-night stand together. When they dress out and have a final drill together in space, the three Tekkamans show remarkable skill and coordination and Yumi demonstrates extreme mastery of the Reactor. The other two Tekkamans dash off amid the space wreckage as fast as they can, and Yumi chases bolts of Reactor after them. When Natasha gets her foot stuck in a crack, Yumi deflects the beam, and for a finale, Yumi directs all the bolts at herself and deactivates the Voltekker at the last moment.   
Before the drill, David had offered to help Yumi celebrate her improvement in his arms, and afterward he asks for her response. Yumi declines. David asks her if it's the "white Tekkaman" she has mentioned before, but Yumi says that there's someone she's seen only once but can't get out of her mind - the mysterious man in glasses from the beginning of the first episode. However, despite Yumi's refusal, Hayato sees her and David leave the cargo hold where they were talking and becomes overcome with jealousy.   
That night, after waking from an erotic dream about Yumi, Hayato decides to pay her a "night-visit" - only to meet David, who has had the same idea, outside her door. From within, they hear Yumi's quiet, embarrassed voice saying that it's her first time, so please be gentle. She's afraid, but curious - ooh, not so strong! Mortified, Hayato bursts in to see Yumi and Natasha - drinking. They're having themselves a little party, and before long all three Tekkamans and their pilots are in Yumi's room. Despite the fact that some people don't behave themselves, Yumi, so glad that the awkwardness of Episode 1 is behind her, couldn't be happier...   
  
But Lot's wife behind him looked back, and she became a pillar of salt. Genesis 19:23-26   
  
Long after everyone else has passed out, David remains awake and brooding. He hears Yumi mumble in her sleep, and as he leaves the room, he says to himself, "If I had even a little bit of that complete surrender in me..." He makes his way to a distant part of the ship and begins to read a Bible. When he reaches the story of the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah in the Bible, he begins to read aloud, but when he comes to the 26th verse, "But Lot's wife behind him looked back...", the Chief, who appears behind him, recites along with him. The Chief remarks, somewhat flippantly, that she doesn't approve of illicit, like, reading, but that the author of Genesis had a point - looking back is bad. David, thinking back to when his hometown was destroyed and the Chief, as a red Tekkaman, stood above the destruction and fallen aliens, agrees.   
The next morning, an attack alert comes in - a little too early for Yumi's taste, as she has yet to master the fine art of nursing a hangover. Natasha shoves a couple anti-hangover pills down her throat and yanks her to her feet: the Tekkamans are being deployed, and Yumi, who is now the strongest, needs to take the lead. After transforming, Natasha, David and Yumi pursue the alien Tekkamans into the heart of a city. After a few misses, Yumi manages to tag a Tekkaman with a Reactor bolt, but she stops short...   
Suddenly, Yumi feels a crushing wave of anguish wash over her. As she and her companions reach the site where the alien fell, they see the other aliens cluster around it. The Tekkamans are aghast - could it be that these nasty creatures have feelings? The Chief orders them to continue the attack, but they protest. Before they can recover from the shock, the alien Tekkamans manage to knock Yumi from her plane, grab her and stretch her between their tentacles. They also destroy Goliath and Anita's planes.   
Out of options, the Chief transforms into Pegas - the red Tekkaman from David's flashback - and takes over for her incapacitated underlings. Yumi is aghast at the fury with which she vanquishes the aliens, but David, quoting Genesis again, tells Yumi that the Chief knows of something worse than any emotional hell, namely battle itself, which brooks no retrospection.  
  
Now the time comes for our story.......(Many Years after The Ranma Universe)  
  
Tekkaman Chaos  
Ranma/Tekkaman Crossover/Partial Alternate Universe  
By Seross (Xion) Fang  
Prelude: Coming of the Black Tekkaman  
  
Yumi looked at the chief in horror. Sure, these were Radam, but it seemed they had feelings too!  
  
The chief was ripping all the enemy Tekkaman apart, not stopping for a second. It seemed that nothing could ever stop this red fighter....  
  
Unnoticed by everyone, one of the Radam Tekkamen seemed to be contacting its home ship.  
  
On the Radam ship, they received the message. So, it was time to use what they had created all those years ago.   
  
In the lab, an organic tube unleashed its organic locks, slimy coils unwrapping themselves from it. Then the top opened, and a figure stepped out. Though it was only a shadow, you could see a long braided ponytail hanging from the back of his body.  
  
He unclench his hand and energy crackled within it. Soon, a crystal formed there. The crystals base a fiery red. It looked like a six-pointed star that two slim axes jutting out from the sides. The axes were glowing black as he said one word.  
  
"TEKKSETTER!"  
  
Energy condensed around him and started to transform him.  
  
Meanwhile on the planet, the space knights were watching as the chief systematically ripped their enemies apart.  
  
Anita called on the COM, her tone confused (She was on the ground after they had done an emergency landing). "Reading incoming object, be ready everyone, this one's giving we a bad feeling."  
  
The other three Tekkaman looked around, seeing nothing.  
  
The chief was just about to kill another Radam Tekkaman when they saw a blur, and then the chief was thrown back with considerable force, against a building.  
  
"What?! Another Tekkaman?!"  
  
Standing over the enemy Tekkaman, another was seen. Bone like armor was spread over its body. It's helmet looking like an old knights (Think nightmere from soul caliber), it's arm pads looked like flat ovals, the right pad extending back into four spikes. The left had three long narrow holes carved into it.  
  
It chest armor looked like it had melded with the back skin beneath. The arms adorned with multiply pads, all looking pretty normal, until you got to the hand pads. The left-hand pad had a narrow slit farther up on its arm and the bottom slopped slightly down, three narrow slits on top of eachother bored into it. Its right looked less constricting, giving the hand more room to move around, a simple gem burned into the top.  
  
It's back armor looked like rib bones, until it reached further up, where two large plates of armor were found, both connected to eachother and the respective shoulder pads.  
  
It lingered on the body and then turned to them.  
  
They were surprised to hear his voice, as the male voice on the COM couldn't be female, talk to them.  
  
"You are the space knight Tekkaman of earth. You have killed my kin. I have come to even the score."  
  
"What do you mean, your kin?! They're Radam!"Screamed Natasha.  
  
"Radam are my kin, you have proved to be my enemy, now, its time for you to find out what pain is."  
  
He suddenly flashed in movement, catching a lance before it had the chance to land its mark.  
  
The chief was shocked as she found her blade being caught in one hand by her enemy.   
  
He sneered at her," I am Tekkaman Chaos, you have just signed your own death warrant, but I have no time for that, I am needed by my friends."  
  
He slammed his foot into the side of her head sprawling.  
  
The last thing the chief heard before losing consciousness was the other space knights calling out to her.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
Notes: Sorry that was so short. I might not continue this series, so I need to know your opinions before I make my decision, so e-mail me about it. Did you like Ranma being a bad guy (Come on, you had to know that!)? Tell me about it.  
  
1.I am not exactly sure what those things are called so I'm calling them rift portals because they look like them. As for this story, it kind of has a screwed up timeline, this happens about two hundred years in the future and everyone from the Ranma serious is dead.   
  
Xion Fang,  
Signing Off. 


End file.
